


My Inspiration

by escapism_111



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspiration, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapism_111/pseuds/escapism_111
Summary: You've been lacking inspiration for your writing - a rare occurrence considering you were the Ultimate Writer, The, you spot a certain mystic someone who becomes your muse.Someone who you've been harbouring feelings for.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Kudos: 50





	My Inspiration

Tendrils of gold curled within the glass panes of the classroom, weaving itself like a thread through the golden-washed desks, the blank displays that hung on the white-washed walls. A light breeze, a tranquil whisper that hummed in my ears as its cooling lips kissed my sun-heated cheek.

Glancing out the window, my eyes flitted around the campus, audience to those who attended Hope Peak Academy, watching as they commuted throughout the towering buildings. Inspiration was the fuel to my life, as fuel was to a car and as food was to any form of life. Inspiration was my nutrition, something I thrived off of. Naturally, of course, considering I was the Ultimate Writer; entailing the entanglement of words; the relationship between phrases; the deep bonds that binded lines together like the thickest of blood. 

Yet, as I stared out of the glass window, a foggy haze of mist clouded my restless mind. The faint _tap, tap_ of my pen was a dissonant drumming in my ear as it teased the paper that rested on my desk.

A _blank_ piece of paper.

Sighing, my body deflated as I placed my soft cheek into my warm palm, hoping to at least attract some sort of inspiration or idea into my mind. Nothing.

Tired eyes met my classmates gleaming ones, all doing their own separate things. Despite the tangled thornbush that conquered my mind, a small grin pulled at my lips as I admired them.

Especially...him.

Cheeks blossoming in a slight hue of rose petals, I stared at the towering boy and brooded at his desk - as if a dark, mystifying aura protruded from him like engulfing shadows. Hair styled upwards, it curled and licked the air like a monochrome flame, framing the pale, snow-white flesh of his face.

I cupped my burning face, feeling the blood beneath the skin sizzle and spark. My eyes gazed at the jagged, alabaster scar that was chiseled into his left, grey eye. 

His name was Gundham Tanaka, and I remembered it well. The weight of his name had sunken into my tongue, as if it had made an oath into my mind. An enigma, the personification of anarchy; yet, for whatever reason, it drew me closer and closer into that enticing abyss.

As if the boy sparked a hidden part of me, my hand jerked to attention, the ink of my pen scrawling onto the blank eyes of the parchment and my brain began to race with ideas. Any ideas: mostly of Gundham; how he held a certain assured swagger with every step he took; how his baritone voice shattered the silence like a serrated blade; how his eyes pierced into my soul, yet softened into a loving crease at the sight of any animal.

My eyes were locked onto him, unable to be torn away. He was hypnotising, a trance I couldn’t escape. The words on the page continued to flow, a fountain of thought and admiration flooding the paper. However, I paid it no mind. Only the muse that sat a few feet away from me.

Red. Grey. Gundham’s eyes snapped towards me, his owlish orbs staring into mine. He raised a thin eyebrow, his crimson eye creases as his lips were pulled into a line. He tilted his head, face unreadable. My breathing stopped.

My cheeks erupted in a feverish heat, as my eyes hastily looked away. My pen halted, my heart frantically fluttered in my chest like a caged bird. Biting my lip, my breath was caught in my throat, sweat pricking in my palms.

Gundham’s footsteps approached closer and closer, and, in that moment, I felt as if I was prey - cornered and awaiting its fate. They were deafening, thunder within my ears and attention-grabbing, like thunder. I gulped.

“Is there something you require from me, mortal?” His voice was firm and deep, like the rough bark of a hound. He was composed, if slightly aloof, and that me grin a bit, assured that he didn’t know _why_ I was staring at him.

Or my big, pathetic crush on him…

“Ah,” I uttered, slightly breathless as I gazed within the deep seas of scarlet and silver. “No need to worry, Gundham. I must’ve been lost in thought.”

_‘Lost in the thought of you.’_

“You should be more weary, mortal!” he slightly scolded, yet I could hear the genuine worry and concern that was weaved into his voice. “There are malevolent spirits that prey on the unsuspected.”

I grinned, flashing my teeth at him and my eyes crinkled and lifted into crescents, “Of course. But, I’d have Gundham Tanaka, The Supreme Lord of Ice, to protect me, no?”

His pallor skin was painted in a stunning rosy blush, a small bead of sweat glittering among his temple. His long, boney fingers clenched around his violet scarf, lifting it up past his neck to his lower face, desperately trying to cover his blooming blush. Gundham looked away, eyes wide and skittish.

“O-of course, mortal. N-no need to f-fear, when Tanaka, the Forbidden One, is here!” He stuttered, voice slightly quivering before recovering from the shock.

I sighed, the plume of breath sending me to a dreamscape as I relished his embarrassed, uncomposed manner. Gundham stood there, eyes still flickering around as he fidgeted with the silver rings that adorned his fingers.

Awkwardly, you both stared at the floor as embarrassment and anxiety wrapped its arms around the both of us in an embrace. Perking up, I smirked up at Gundham, who still had slight remnants of a blush on the apple of his ashen cheeks. 

“Hey, you want to read what I’ve written right now,” I beamed up at him, as if a ray of sunlight emitted from my smile. “I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

Turning, Gundham gave another head tilt (which I internally swooned at), his lips curled up into a hidden smile. Diligently, he plucked the paper from the desk, glinting eyes delicately trailing off every word that I had written. His heterochromatic eyes hung on every sentence, brows slightly knitted in confusing.

He pouted slightly, “T-this is about me?” his voice trailed off into a questioning lilt.

Smiling, I looked up at him, staring at his flustered face and puffed-out chest, “Of course! You’re my inspiration!”

“Your inspiration?”

In spite of my blazing cheeks, I continued, “Naturally, you’re like my muse! You like the fuel to my fire.”

Gundham snapped his fingers, “Or intention to a ritual!”

“Y-yeah, that too…” I giggled, adoring his eccentric tastes and interests. 

Smirking, he tried to hide the bright flush upon his cheeks, pools of red and grey gleaming at the words on the paper.

“It seems you’ve captured the true essence of my being, mortal. Perhaps your astral level is far greater than I thought…” he pondered, trailing off as he peered towards me.

I shook my head, grinning, “I disagree,” I gazed up at him, locking onto those eyes that seemed to blaze brighter than an inferno. “No matter how hard I try, you are too majestic to put into words, Gundham.”

“Ghh!” He clutched his chest, his bandaged arm clenched around the fabric. He hastily looked away, his once porcelain face erupted in a vibrant crimson.

“No one...has ever said that to me before,” his voice quivered, quiet and out of his whimsical character. “U-um, I...Thank you,” he whispered my name: the first time he ever said it.

I blushed even harder, the sweet sound of my name on his lips was honey in my ears, “Of course, Gundham.”

We stood in silence for what felt like eternity. Yet, it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward; the opposite, in fact! As the blanket of quiet ease covered us, Gundham scuttled slightly closer to me, so much so I could feel the heat that radiated off of his body.

Gazing up, I tilted him to sit next to me. Reluctant, he looked around, fiddling with his golden ear-ring. Grinning, I took his arm and lightly tugged him down, which was followed by a startled gasp.

“Stop! You’re going to be engulfed by my poison!” He bellowed, yet he did not pull away.

The flesh of his palm was warm, a pleasant heat that flooded my veins. His fingers were long and slim, snugly intertwined within mine like vines. Our hands were embraced, placed delicately on the desk as I looked up at him.

“See? It’s not that bad,” I chuckled. “I must be immune.”

Gundham waved off his panic, “Of course, you are far more powerful than those mortals.”

“Do you wanna still read it, my grand muse? Or do you want to sit there, looking pretty?”

Gundham retreated into his scarf, a grin stretching on his lips, “I am powerful enough to do both.”

“Of course,” my eyes crinkled as I stared at him, then, with my free hand, began to write.

Our hands were tangled into one.

I smiled, a content wave of warmth washing over me.

As I had found my inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if there is any mistakes with perspective, I rarely use first person. (′～`；)


End file.
